Gryder Family
by BlackLynx17
Summary: So this is the story about the newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Gryder and how they deal with the life after happily ever after. It's going to be a really cute story about our favorite couple Wendy and Doranbolt and their beautiful, funny, dragon slayer kids along with their crazy aunts and uncles of course.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone! Here is a new Mendy story I've been working on for a little while. It doesn't really have a plot or problems, just some light, fluffy stories about our favorite couple and their family. Each chapter is going to be pretty short, I hope you'll enjoy reading about the Gryder Family though. This is the first chapter, a prologue of sorts so it's really, super short. I'll update the next chapter in another day or two. **

* * *

It was the beginning of spring and the nice breezes Mother Nature provided had a little six year old Wendy shivering. She quickly sought shelter in her Mother's fur, leaping onto her chest and rubbing her face on her coat. She spun and rolled around, getting as comfortable as she could before relaxing.

"Mom, why are you always so warm?" Wendy asked, remembering anytime she was cold her Mother would always warm her up.

"To keep you warm at night of course." Grandine chuckled turning her head towards her.

She leaned down and nudged Wendy with her snout, making her giggle and pat her away. Grandine gave Wendy a lick and she laughed, wiping the saliva off on her shirt. The wind swept passed her, fluffing her Mother's coat and making her rather sleepy. Her eyes slowly drifted closed, Grandine resting down in the grass right after her. She knew she had training to do with her Mother, but today was just the perfect day to do nothing. Just to sit and relax with her Mother, maybe take a short nap before they start.

"Wendy, it's your human birthday soon. Is there anything you want?" Grandine asked lightly.

Wendy hummed and rolled around, "food."

Grandine giggled and Wendy felt the rumbles as it wiggled her up and down.

"You always want the same things Wendy, isn't there anything you really, really want?" Grandine asked.

Wendy opened her eyes and blinked, watching flower petals dance in the wind. It reminded her of when she'd see her Mother flying in the sky, almost like she was dancing with the clouds.

"Well, I always have you Grandine, but sometimes it gets a little lonely when you leave. So maybe a family would be nice." Wendy said.

Grandine opened her eyes wide before she settled back down, "maybe while hunting for our dinner I'll keep a rabbit alive for you as a pet."

Wendy leaned up and smiled, patting her Mother's fur.

"Mom!"

"One day you will Wendy, you'll have a wonderful family who'll love you just as much as I do. Until then though you'll have to deal with this old dragon."

"I love you Mommy!"

"I love you too dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Okay here's the first official chapter of Gyder Family. I'm very excited for this story and hope you will become dedicated readers. In this I changed the ages of Wendy and Doranbolt.**

**Wendy is 16.**

**Doranbolt is 22.**

**They have a six years difference in this story since THEY WON'T TELL US DORANBOLT'S AGE FOR NO REASON AT ALL! I don't know when this story takes place, it doesn't really matter. Enjoy though.**

* * *

Being able to bring her home was the third happiest day of her life... wait that couldn't right. Getting married to him was first, her being born was second, was bringing her home third? What about joining Fairy Tail? Or meeting Charlie? Or her first mission with Fairy Tail? Or with Cait Shelter? Times with her Mother? So maybe it wasn't the third happiest day of her life, but it was certainly in the top twenty-thirty-top top.

She was so scared when they took a single step out of the hospital, wanting to stay in there until she had grown up to a kid where she'd be easier to take care of. Anything could happen once they left this safe heaven, anything. He calmed her down by simply smiling and kissing her forehead.

"Let's go home."

She nodded her head and he hugged his family close, teleporting them back home. It was empty and dark. They had been in the hospital for the past three days and some of her flowers and plants had started wilting. Wendy walked away from her husband and towards their new daughter's bedroom. Everything was sky blue, white clouds painted on the ceilings and walls. It was like they were in the sky. Her toys were all a soft pink and blue, her furniture white, the only vibrant colored toys were the ones from Fairy Tail. Slowly Wendy walked in and sat down in a rocking chair near the window, the sky a beautiful blue color.

"I wonder whose magic she'll inherit, mine or yours." Wendy whispered rocking lightly as she stared down at their child.

"Does it matter? As long as she's healthy." Doranbolt said leaning over her shoulder.

Everything about her screamed his name, everything. She had his spikey patch of hair, her emerald green eyes, his nose, his smile when she giggled, his face. There was no trait of Wendy whatsoever in this child of theirs and she didn't mind one bit. She could have her gently personality, or she could be exactly like her Daddy. Wendy didn't care. She actually preferred if she was exactly like him. More Doranbolt's in her life she thought about it.

"Welcome to our family, Misty." Doranbolt smiled leaning over to rub her cheek.

"We're a weird bunch, I'm sure you'll love us though... so when can I show the aunts and uncles her?"

"Wendy, we discussed this. Not until a month, maybe two."

"But Doran-"

"Wendy, look at her. She wouldn't survive one minute in that guild."

Wendy pouted because she knew that was true. Her daughter was so innocent looking, so pure, so new, she plump and chubby with her bright rosy cheeks. Wendy rubbed her cheek against her child's soft cheeks and sighed out peacefully.

"Protect her Doranbolt." She whispered lightly, for a second doubting that she'd be able to take care of her daughter by herself.

Doranbolt smiled and walked around, hugging them both close to him.

"I'll protect both of you, now until forever."

Wendy closed her eyes and Misty spat out bubbles as she looked up at the strange shapes that were her mother and father.


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: See? Look how fast I'm updating this story! It's just so cute, I've been reading a lot of children fanfictions lately so I'm glad I could write this since I never really have babies in my stories. This chapter is short, just like the others. I think each chapter is under 1,000 chapters, this one no exception. **

* * *

Wendy sang a light tune as she laid on the floor next to Misty in her room. They weren't looking at the ceiling though where the clouds were, but under a small tent with cute toys and shapes hanging above them, spinning around in circles. Wendy quickly discovered this was one of Misty's favorite things to do during the day, try and reach for the toys but never really touching them. Wendy had no problem reaching up and tapping the circles and stars which made Misty whine sometimes as she really tried to reach.

Misty started laughing beside her and Wendy smiled as she laid on her side, poking her chubby cheeks. Misty continued to laugh and move around, her feet kicking in her little onesie. When Doranbolt first learned she was pregnant he nearly bought everything from at least four different baby stores for their child, flaunting his money everywhere. And as if that wasn't enough, everyone in Fairy Tail bought her the leftovers at the stores Doranbolt hadn't bought.

All together Misty was very spoiled and was playing with just one of her many, many toys that Wendy and Doranbolt had somehow managed to stuff the rest into their closet. At least they didn't have to worry about if she broke them. Misty got fussy after a while and Wendy placed a bottle on her mouth, spinning the toys around and around. She smelled him when he arrived home minutes later. Slowly she leaned up just as he opened the door and saw his two most favorite women.

"Welcome home." Wendy smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

It had only continued to grow as she aged, Wendy never having the heart to cut it because she loved the way Doranbolt would run her hands through it and kiss her strands. It was as long as Erza's used to be, down to her back with bangs that constantly got in her eyes to match. It was a cute style that suited her and had men going crazy over her, not once believing that she was a married women with a baby.

"I'm home." Doranbolt smiled back, still fully dressed in his councilmen robes.

He hadn't change from when he met her that much, except growing his hair out a bit and growing a small goatee. Well... there was one thing that changed considerable, Doranbolt didn't show it very much while they were out unless he was wearing a really tight or really clear shirt. It was on days like those that Doranbolt would have women drooling over him, only to be ignored since his eyes would never leave hers. They were a perfect hot couple, true beautiful soul mates though beauty had nothing to do with their relationship.

Without leaving to change or relax, Doranbolt walked across the room and laid down next to Misty, brushing her small patch of hair.

"What's with the Council? It's only been a month since she's been born and yet they're making you work already?" Wendy asked.

"This was an emergency."

"What about yesterday?"

"That was also an emergency?"

"So there aren't any emergencies for the next month?" Wendy asked raising an eyebrow.

Doranbolt pursed his lips together, "I don't know. Emergencies just happened."

Wendy snorted and rolled her eyes around, "yeah, right."

Doranbolt frowned at his wife before looking down at their daughter, picking her up in his arms. Very gently he cradled her in his arms, swinging her side to side as she stared up at him with her bright emerald eyes.

"Did you miss Daddy today Misty?" He asked.

Misty continued to drink her bottle, she never took her eyes off Daddy as he made cute noises at her.

"What did I miss?" He asked kissing his daughter's cheeks.

"She pretty much smiled and laughed today, also a lot of diaper changings but you shouldn't worry about that. You'll have your chance later." Wendy giggled.

Doranbolt chuckled lightly as he laid down under the toy with Wendy, placing Misty between them. He laid on his side and stared at the two of them, Wendy spinning the toy while Misty tried to reach for them with one hand.

"Can I just kidnap you two and keep you locked in here forever?" He asked.

Wendy raised an eyebrow, "haven't you already done that?"

"What do you mean by that?" Doranbolt asked.

"Well you sort of kidnaped me from Fairy Tail and I'm being held here, your captive away from Fairy Tail."

Doranbolt kicked her lightly and Wendy laughed, her laughter making her little daughter laugh as well. The two of them smiled as they stared at their daughter before Doranbolt reached for his wife's hand.

"No more work, if there's an emergency they can call on Lahar or someone else." Doranbolt told her.

Wendy looked up and smiled, "thank you Doranbolt."

"Besides, I wouldn't want to miss the diaper changings."


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Another cute chapter! AW! I so happy with this story! I love you Mendy! So much! I hope people share my fangirling for this couple and start writing some stories of their own!**

* * *

"Hold one second Wendy, let me just double check everything." Her loving husband spoke, digging through one of the three diaper bags that was wrapped around him.

"Doranbolt Gryder! You have double checked those bags four times now! You've quadruple checked it! Now Misty is going out on a stroll with or without you, I was hoping with so could you please calm down, drop two of those bags, and hold the door open for me." His loving wife tried to explain to him.

"But Wendy! Just one mor-"

Wendy kissed Doranbolt lightly and stole the bags from him, dropping two and wrapping the last one around her shoulders as she started pushing Misty's stroller out of their home. Doranbolt teleported in front of them and held the door open as wide as he could.

"Be careful Wendy." He told her.

"Never thought you'd be the doting Father, then again you were always overprotective with me." Wendy mumbled on her way out.

"That's only because you were so young, same as her." He mumbled back following after her.

Era was just starting to wake up, shopkeepers turning their closed signs open as they greeted their neighbors around them. Wendy walked and greeted the townspeople, knowing everyone after living here for two years, and introduced them to her little bundle of sunshine. Doranbolt was right by her side, watching the two of them like a hawk. Wendy had to excuse her husband for being so blank and shared a laugh with everyone. She smiled as their walk continued, finishing the long street path and turning into the park.

"Wendy, she's been out long enough. Let's go home now." Doranbolt said.

Wendy glared at him and motioned her head to their daughter, who was smiling and trying to catch a butterfly who was flying in front of her face. Doranbolt frowned staring at her. Who was he to deny his daughter the joy of seeing the outside world for the first time? Seeing a butterfly for the first time? Finally, Doranbolt gave in and reached for the stroller. Wendy grinned and kissed his cheek before jogging off ahead. She picked a couple of flowers before jogging back to her daughter, holding them out to her.

Misty blinked and forgot about the butterfly, reaching for the flowers. They crushed in her chubby fingers and when she reopened them, petals laid in her hands. She giggled and Wendy smiled, running away to bring more flowers. The Gryder family continued their walk into the park, showing their daughter small, beautiful things like plants and caterpillars, leaves and shiny rocks. Doranbolt eventually forgot about how worried he was and enjoyed his stroll with his family, even going as far as taking Misty out of her stroller and running around the park with her. He wanted to etch this day into his heart, wanting to remember every single moment with his daughter.

He didn't even notice when the sun started setting until his daughter's eyes started dropping as well.

"It's time to go home Doranbolt." Wendy smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

Doranbolt sighed lightly as he stared at Misty's sleeping face. Wendy leaned over when he didn't say anything and saw the small frown and hurt in his eyes.

"We always have tomorrow dear, don't look so sad." She said lightly.

"I'm not sad... I just wish I could have shown her the sunset." Doranbolt told her as he stared at it right now.

"You'll have years to show her the sunset honey, let's go home now."

Doranbolt sighed again and, hugging his daughter close, wrapped his other arm around his wife before teleporting the three of them back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Oh no! Problems are starting in the Gryder Family, Doranbolt still has ways to make it all fluffy though. Go Mendy!**

* * *

"Misty! Misty!" Wendy screamed her daughter's name.

Doranbolt teleported home, immediately on Daddy mode when he heard his wife screaming. He started teleporting throughout the house, finding his daughter first in the bathroom chewing on a toothbrush before finding Wendy, crying as she searched frantically in Misty's room.

"Wendy." Doranbolt said, teleporting in the room with Misty in his arms chewing on his robe now.

"Doranbolt, Misty! Misty- Misty!" Wendy yelling running over to her.

She put her arms out for her and started crying all over again as Misty fell into her arms, "Misty Gryder! Don't you ever do that again!"

Doranbolt sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Did she teleport away again?"

"Why? Why on Earthland did she have to inherit your magic huh? Why- ugh." Wendy panted, squinting over.

Doranbolt was at her side in a heartbeat, grabbing back Misty while his other arm helped Wendy down to a sitting position. Wendy took a sharp breath and exhaled loudly.

"Wendy, calm down. You can't stress out, remember?" Doranbolt reminded.

Wendy took another deep breath and nodded, "it's not my fault. Blame our daughter."

Misty just giggled at his parents, "mommah!" She cooed reaching for her.

Doranbolt stood up and placed Misty inside of her crib before aiding to his wife, helping her stand up and move her over into a chair. Wendy sighed out loudly and leaned back, wiping her forehead off with the back of her hand.

"Do you need anything Wendy?" Doranbolt asked.

"Yeah, a collar with a leash and bell on our daughter." She giggled lightly.

Doranbolt chuckled himself and leaned down, kissing her gently.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home dear. How was work?"

"Long, stressful, nothing compared to what you probably been through." Doranbolt said.

"You got that right." Wendy mumbled.

"She'll learn Wendy, I was 7 when I first discovered my magic and the farthest I could teleport was outside my house. She's just a baby Wendy."

"And yet she can teleport all around the house! What if I'm cooking dinner and she teleports into the oven? Or if I'm taking a shower and she teleports into the closet or dresser and can't get out? She can't control her magic Doranbolt and I can't control her and I just- I just-" Tears stung her eyes as she started crying.

Doranbolt walked over to his daughter and lifted her out of her crib, Misty smiling as she reached out for him. "Dah!"

"Hello darling." Doranbolt said softly picking her up.

He walked over to Wendy and leaned down, their daughter in his arms. Supporting her in one arm, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small device in the shape of a bracelet.

"This is the council's latest technology, not even tested yet. It's a magic controller, designed to control and weaken the magic of the wearer." He explained as he hooked it on Misty's tiny wrist. Misty just giggled as she stared at it, shaking it up and down.

"Doranbolt?" Wendy whispered.

"It's supposed to keep prisoners from keeping to use their magic. It had high scores in the lab, I offered to be the first to test the device. Begged actually after seeing how much trouble you were having Wendy. Hopefully this will do something so you can stop stressing and start relaxing now that we have a second on our way."

"Doranbolt." Wendy started crying, throwing her arms around him.

Doranbolt laughed as she kissed him, kissing her right back while Misty started squirming in his arms. Wendy leaned back and scooped Misty in her arms, carrying her off in the air.

"No more giving Mommy heart attacks or disappearing, okay? You're not going to be going on adventures anytime soon anymore. Go ahead and wind down Doranbolt, I'll have dinner ready shortly." Wendy said heading for the door.

"Are you sure Wendy?" Doranbolt asked.

"Yup, thanks again dear. Come on Misty, let's get started on Daddy's dinner."

Doranbolt sighed in relief and fell into the seat, covering his arm over his head. It was a such a relief in his heart now that he knew he wouldn't come home to his wife crying any longer, or at least hope that she wouldn't. He kicked off his boots and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how he was going to survive with another child on the way.

"Let's just hope she's not another teleporter." Doranbolt told himself before teleporting into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: I imagine Wendy and Doranbolt's kids as crazy if they have his teleportation magic until they learn how to control it. Here is some of that craziness with a little back story about our main couple.**

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Misty laughed, teleporting all around the guild.

"I warned you all." Wendy told her friends, waving a fan in front of her as her hand rubbed her five month bump. She watched as her fellow guild members and friends tried to catch the two old teleporting left and right from them. It was a little sad really that the strongest guild in all of Fiore couldn't catch a two year old.

"I never knew how diabolical Doranbolt's magic could be." Lucy said, sitting next to her.

"I know, I always thought it was useful, after Misty though I think it's a pain." Wendy said watching Gajeel almost catch her daughter, only to teleport at the last second. She clicked her teeth and shook her head.

"They need to start organizing," Lucy said shaking her head with her before calling out, "who has the bracelet?!"

"I think Natsu was the last." Wendy mumbled, staring at him.

He was scaling the walls, trying to reach Misty who was sitting on the chandelier. Wendy should be scared for her life right now, she remained calm though and drank her tea. She trusted her friends to protect her daughter, and if they didn't she was going to kill each and everyone of them. Besides, she shouldn't be stressing in her condition.

"Come here Misty, come to Uncle Natsu. Look, he has candy." Natsu said, digging into his pocket and pulling out a chocolate bar.

"DO NOT FEED HER CANDY NATSU! SHE IS ONLY TWO YEARS OLD!" Wendy roared from the bottom floor, Misty and Natsu didn't seem to hear her though as Misty quickly teleported into her uncle's arms and started reaching.

"Gimmi, gimmi." She said.

Natsu chuckled, placing the bracelet on her shoulder before jumping down from the top. Misty grabbed the chocolate and started gnawing on it, her slobber and drool dripping all over.

"Natsu!" Wendy screamed.

"What? I couldn't have not given it to her after she came to me." Natsu said, scratching the back of his head.

"If you hadn't have taken her bracelet off then you wouldn't have had too!" Wendy said getting up.

She walked over and took Misty, grabbing the chocolate bar from her mouth and quickly replacing it with a banana so she wouldn't start crying. Misty smiled and started gnawing on the banana all the same; food was food.

"Sweets are bad for babies Natsu." Wendy lectured.

"Sorry Wendy, I just wanted Misty to have some sort of freedom."

"I think Misty has had enough freedom, haven't you Misty?" Wendy asked throwing her in the air.

Charlie swooped in and caught her, flying her around the guild as she laughed and cheered before landing on Lucy's lap.

"Hi Misty, coochie, coochie." Charlie said stroking her cheek.

Misty giggled, "kitty!" She said reaching for her ears.

Charlie meowed and Lucy quickly helped her, "no Misty. We don't grab kitty's ears." She told her.

"Or at least not this kitty's." Charlie pouted, rubbing her ears.

"Sorry Charlie, I haven't taught her how to play nice with animals yet." Wendy said walking back over.

Charlie flew back over to Wendy and rubbed against her, kissing her cheek.

"It's alright Wendy, I blame Doranbolt for that inhumane side of her."

Wendy giggled behind her hand, "Charlie!"

"Yeah Charlie, it's been years. Why do you still hate me?" Doranbolt said teleporting into the room.

"Daddy!" Misty said, reaching over for her Father.

Lucy giggled and handed her to him, Misty smiling brightly as her Dad laid kisses all over her face.

"Hello Misty! I missed you!" He said cutely, kissing her again.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She said over and over again.

"Always a Daddy's girl." Wendy giggled, stroking Charlie's fur.

"Sorry I'm late, work was hectic no thanks to you guys." Doranbolt said, placing Misty over his shoulders.

"You're welcome bro!" Natsu yelled, the guild cheering behind him.

Everyone shared a laugh while Doranbolt walked over to Wendy, kissing her gently.

"I have our old apartment stocked for the week here with everything, no worries."

"Thanks Doranbolt." Wendy sighed out.

"I'll watch Misty too for the rest of the day, enjoy yourself with your friends. What do you say Misty? How about a tour around Magnolia?" Doranbolt asked looking up.

Wendy felt a burden get lifted from her shoulders as she sat back down, placing Charlie on her lap as she went to sip her tea.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She sighed out.

"Aren't you happy to have me then?" Doranbolt joked before teleporting the two of them off.

"What?! Hey Doranbolt! I want to spend time with my niece!" Natsu yelled running out of the guild.

"Yeah! How dare you hog Wendy's child all to yourself!" Erza said, her eyes glinting an evil shade as she ran after Natsu.

Wendy giggled and started petting Charlie's fur again.

"I don't know how you do it Wendy, out of everybody I thought it would have been Levy pregnant first." Lucy said.

"What?!" Levy blushed at them.

"It's true, Gajeel just looks like the type not to use protection and you look like the type who would just let him." Lucy giggled.

Levy pouted and smacked Lucy playfully on the shoulder.

"But seriously, how are you holding up? I hear the first two years are the hardest." Lisanna said joining the conversation.

"It is, especially since she's able to use her magic so young. I fear we might have our handfuls if this little guy inherits the same magic."

At that point, Mirajane gasped loudly and ran over. "IT'S A BOY?!"

Charlie's ears folded back distastefully.

"Yup, Porlyusica just told me a week ago. We're going to have a little Mest." Wendy smiled at them.

"Seriously, Levy or Juvia. I was right about her though, I've never seen Gray cling to her so protectively." Lucy said.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Gray would follow Juvia." Cana teased as everyone started laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Gray yelled from across the table, even his wife giggling at this.

"We couldn't help it, well I actually couldn't help it. Ah, I remember all the times Doranbolt would sneak to see me and how I'd always try to jump him." Wendy smiled fondly at her memories.

"Wendy!" Charlie said.

"So it was actually Wendy after all." Lucy teased.

"I blamed the dragon in me." Wendy started giggling.

"Seriously though, the first day I met Doranbolt I knew we were meant to be. I mean, I knew but I didn't know it. At least not at such a young age. Overtime though when he came back, I knew he felt the same way. It was hard at first, being in a relationship with him with us being so far apart." Wendy said.

"Sure, and the age difference had nothing to do with it." Cana called from the background.

Wendy stick her tongue out at her, "love has no ages. Anyways, when the distance finally got to me the decision to move to Era was probably the best one of my life, though I missed all of you of course."

"Of course." Juvia giggled.

"I did! You should have seen Doranbolt though, he thought I was just visiting. I actually didn't see him until I was all moved into my little apartment, a few blocks from his. This tea shop owner had extra space and offered me a job, which was how I made a living because I wasn't going to rely on Doranbolt's money until we were married. I thought I was going to get away with living there for at least two weeks, but Doranbolt wanted to walk me to my hotel, I never stayed with him when I visited because of my 'age', and instead of a hotel I walked to this little tea shop and told him I moved."

Levy and Lucy started laughing, along with a few other people before Wendy told the rest.

"You should have seen our argument, mind you it was in the middle of the night. He wanted me to go home, I refused, he wanted to buy we the most expensive apartment in Era, more expensive than his, I still refused, when he offered to let me stay with him I accepted, he yelled he was playing though. I finally had to just walk away and go inside and straight to bed. The next day I started working as a waitress in the tea shop and Doranbolt was there the entire day, glaring at all the male customers! My manager got angry, so I finally tried talking to him again. He didn't want me staying here, I told him I couldn't afford a more expensive place right now, he offered a better place, same argument, but this time it ended with him proposing!"

All the girls started squealing really loudly.

"Said that he was going to do it when I was 16 when we could marry but I had forced his hand and of course I told him yes. After that he let me move into his place, since we were technically going to be a married couple and let me tell you. My 16th birthday was the happiest day of my life. Ever. Everything fell in place after that, our wedding, our new home, our kid. I didn't mind having one so young, I think we were both just sexually frustrated after all the years waiting."

"How do you explain the second one then?" Lucy laughed.

"Ah, I blame this on you and Natsu baby sitting Misty for the weekend for us." Wendy laughed with her.

"Soon it'll be Lucy and Natsu next. I can't wait to babysit for your children." Mirajane giggled.

Lucy turned red and started choking on her spit, hitting her chest. Everyone started laughing while Lucy tried to catch her breath.

"What?! What about Levy?!" Lucy yelled out.

"I'm counting on the two of you first." Mirajane winked.

"Whoever goes next, I wish you great luck because let me tell you, pushing a seven pound baby out of you is no easy task." Wendy told them.

"Thanks for that Wendy!" Juvia yelled.

Wendy simply laughed and winked, "good luck girl."

* * *

**BlackLynx17: So I think I'm going to start posting the ages because even I am getting a little lost in the future chapters. This is going to help all of us keep track of things.**

**Doranbolt - 24 **

**Wendy - 18**

**Misty - 2**


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: Surprisingly this is a long chapter, which I didn't even notice while I was writing this. I hope you enjoy it, love you all!**

* * *

"We are NOT getting paid enough for this!" Natsu huffed as he started dragging a desk on the carpet.

"We aren't getting paid at all!" Gray commented, helping him.

Natsu sighed out in defeat and wiped his forehead off, "Wendy! What the hell does this man have in here?"

Wendy shrugged and sighed out, waving herself with a fan. "I don't know, this isn't my office."

"Then why the hell isn't he here to clean up his own mess?!" Gray asked.

"He's out buying more baby supplies with Misty, be glad he's keeping her busy or this job would be ten times worse."

Natsu and Gray groaned out loud as they started moving the desk again, out of the room and down the hall to another room. Doranbolt lived in a four room home right next to the Council Headquarters in Era, completely paid for by the Council thank you very much. Before he ever met Wendy he wondered why he had a big house and filed for a smaller one. They had told him though that this was his house for the years to come, for when he'd have a wife and start a family. He was 18, just made head commander when they told him this. Doranbolt had no plans on marriage or any girl suitors at all in mind. Lahar told him to keep the house though so he kept it. Years later he as glad he did.

"Why don't you just room that little one with the other little one?" Natsu asked walking back in.

"Because Grandma Porly made a mistake and last visit she told me I was having twins. Twins Natsu. It was painfully the first time and now I have to feel double. Misty won't be able to have a good nights rest ever if we put twins in her room, hence forth the cleaning up of this one." Wendy explained.

"Why are you doing it so late though?" Gray asked.

Wendy glared as she rubbed her eight month belly, "like I said before WE JUST LEARNED WE'RE HAVING TWINS!"

Natsu flinched, Wendy's sudden outburst reminding him of Erza when she yelled at him. Gray was used to screaming though thanks to Juvia, that didn't mean he wasn't going to make her angry again.

"Oh, I can see the walls now. Such an ugly color, who in their right mind paints their room blue?" Natsu asked grabbing several boxes stacked on top of each other.

"And what, red's better?" Gray asked grabbing boxes as well.

"Hell yeah, red is powerful while blue is for weaklings."

Before Gray had the time to comment, the air around them suddenly thinned.

"If you guys don't finish up quick, I'm going to kill both of you." Wendy said coldly.

The work pace was tripled and silent as they ran to and fro from each room. Wendy took a breath and walked downstairs, feeling bad for her outbursts. She couldn't control them though, double the kids meant double the hormones. She started making lunch for Gray and Natsu hoping to make it a peace offering. The two of them liked PB & J right? Wendy hummed and dug some ice cubes from the freezer, crushing them over one sandwich as she got a lighter and placed it beside Natsu's.

"BOYS! LUNCH BREAK!"

It took a while for the two of them to come down, Wendy used that time to get drinks for them. Two large cups of ice, cold lemonade. She smiled and nodded at her peace offering, sitting down on the chair as she waited. She heard footsteps coming from down the stairs and Natsu and Gray sighing out.

"Finished." Natsu moaned.

"We even vacuumed, no dirt or dust anywhere." Gray moaned also.

"And for your hard work, I've made you two lunch! Dig in!"

"Thanks Wendy." Natsu and Gray said tiredly.

"You boys can spend the night over if you want, we have a free room now and a coach." Wendy offered.

"I can't, with Juvia being pregnant and all I don't want to leave her for long periods of time." Gray said.

"Count me in, I can't take the three hour drip back. Just kill me now."

Wendy giggled and casted a spell on the two of them, replenishing their energy. Natsu and Gray blinked, looking at each other, then looking at Wendy.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?!" They asked.

Wendy blinked, "I don't know."

She laughed and Natsu and Gray couldn't help but laugh with her. With their strength restored the two of them went on their way back to Magnolia, not before Wendy casted a transporting spell for Natsu as an added bonus. Wendy was home alone for about five minutes before Doranbolt teleported in with their daughter, bags and boxes of baby supplies around him.

"Did you leave anything at the store?" Wendy teased.

"Twins Wendy, we needed double everything." Doranbolt said counting all the bags.

"Natsu and Gray just left, they finished clearing out the room though. Hey darling." Wendy smiled as Misty came running over.

She sat next to her mother and patted her belly lightly.

"Baby!" She cheered.

Wendy giggled, "that's right. It's your brother and sister."

Misty giggled and hugged her mother.

"If you need me I'll be setting up the cribs." Doranbolt said.

"Doranbolt, didn't you learn from Misty? Buy it already made!"

"Too late, I got it this time. What kind of man of the house doesn't know how to make a crib?"

"You obviously since we had to have Erza come and help us last time." Wendy muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Doranbolt asked.

"Love you dear! Have fun.!"

Doranbolt rolled his eyes and teleported into the room while Wendy moved Mitsy onto her lap, brushing her black hair around.

"So Misty, want to tell Momma about your day?"

Misty's eyes sparkled and she nodded her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: I want Mendy in the new chapters already, come on author-san! We want romance! We want Nalu! We want Mendy! Don't ship these people together and not show us some scenes with them TOGETHER! That is all.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Era, peaceful for all those families who didn't have babies. The Doranbolt house was dead quiet until around three am, when the eldest of the twins started yelling his lungs out. His screams woke up his younger twin sister and she started screaming just as loud. Wendy heard them first thanks to her super sensitive hearing. She twitched in bed, but tried to fall right back asleep. Doranbolt heard it after a while, breathing out heavily.

"Wendy, Wendy." Doranbolt groaned, rolling around in their bed.

Wendy growled at him, kicking him in the back. It was her way of saying it was his turn to get them.

"I have work." He whined.

"I deal with them all day."

"I deal with them when I come home."

"Well I birthed them."

Doranbolt groaned and Wendy growled louder, pulling the covers over her head.

"That's the last time I take you on a romantic getaway." Doranbolt mumbled getting out of bed.

He picked up his pants from the floor and pulled them on, stumbling his way to the door. He wasn't any better as he stumbled his way down the halls, so drowsy that he forgot he could teleport. His eyes focused as he walked into the room, the nightlights providing light in there. On one side his son laid crying, his twin sister in the crib next to him doing just the same. Doranbolt yawned as he reached for the two ready bottles on the nightstand before he went to pick the two of them up.

"There, there Mest, Grandine." Doranbolt whispered holding them up.

The crying stopped from Grandine, but Mest continued to bawl until Doranbolt sat down and placed a bottle into his mouth. He fell right back to sleep while Grandine stayed away, staring at her father with bright green eyes. So far all of their children had green eyes, Misty, Mest, and his youngest Grandine. All of them the same shade of emerald green. Only Grandine had been blessed with Wendy's beautiful navy blue hair, Mest looking exactly like his Father.

"Come on Grandine, go to sleep for Daddy." Doranbolt begged.

Grandine blinked him before closing her eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep. Doranbolt sighed out in relief and slowly stood up, placing them back into their cribs before teleporting out of their room. He stood outside, ear to the door to see if they woke back up. They didn't. While he was up he checked on his eldest, Misty laid knocked out in her crib. Doranbolt smiled and tucked her in, kissing her forehead before teleporting back into his bed. Wendy rolled around when she felt him, draping her arms around his chest.

"Thanks." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Dornabolt yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep in seconds.

* * *

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" Misty sang.

"Yes baby?" Wendy asked turning around.

"Messy! Messy! Messy!" She sang back.

"Messy? Ah! Mest!" Wendy called when she saw him completely covered in his morning baby food.

She groaned before shaking her head, letting him finish before she cleaned him up.

"Messy Mes! Messy Mes!" Misty laughed.

"Right, Mest is messy." Wendy said sitting down on the table.

She wiped off Mest's mouth with a napkin and turned to Grandine, a little relieved she wasn't as dirty as him.

"Well, what do you want to do today Misty?" Wendy asked.

Misty hummed, "Uncle Natsu! Uncle Natsu!"

Wendy giggled, Natsu would be so happy if he knew he was her favorite uncle.

"We can't visit Uncle Natsu today, but maybe tomorrow if Daddy let's us visit. He better actually, watching you three is a handful." Wendy said, the last part to herself.

"Park! Park! Park!" Misty started chanting next.

Wendy nodded, "alright Misty. Promise to help me look after your brother and sister though?"

"Promise!" Misty said, pinky out.

Wendy giggled and hook their pinkies together before getting ready for their day at the park, of course after cleaning up her youngests.

* * *

Something was seriously wrong when Doranbolt returned home and didn't hear a single thing. Not a single thing. His house was dead quiet, no screaming, no crying, no Wendy crying or screaming, nothing.

"Wendy?" He called out, his voice panicked as he started looking all around the house.

She wasn't in the house meaning she wasn't here. Where was she then? And where were their kids?! It was late, almost 7 and yet there was no note or anything saying that she went out! Without a second hesitation Doranbolt left the house and started looking all around town for them, asking around if anyone had seen a beautiful young lady with three kids, even going as far as holding out a picture of them he always keeps in his wallet.

He had a lead at the park, quickly heading over there. His heart calmed down when he spotted the four of them, Misty, Grandine and Mest sleeping in their mother's arm while Wendy laid fast asleep herself leaning against a tree. Doranbolt sighed out and quietly walked over to them, shaking his wife's shoulder. Wendy moaned lightly and fluttered her eyes open.

"Hmm, Doranbolt?" She whispered.

"Yeah, time to wake up Wendy." He told her softly.

Wendy blinked her eyes and yawned, smiling down at her children asleep in her arms.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, it's time to head back home."

Wendy nodded, closing her eyes again. "Okay."

Doranbolt chuckled and picked up Grandine and Mest, somehow holding Misty in his arms as well while Wendy stretched and leaned back up. She gathered up her things and leaned into Doranbolt, her eyes fluttering close.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Not as fun as yours I bet." He chuckled.

Wendy giggled lightly and with one blink, she was back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: I'm updating because I'm bored. Enjoy. Here is a list of ages, in case any of you were wondering.**

**Wendy - 18**

**Doranbolt - 24**

**Misty - 2**

**Mest, Gradine - 5 months**

* * *

"Uncle Natsu! Uncle Natsu!" Misty cheered as she teleported onto her favorite uncle in the whole world.

"Whoa! Misty! Look how big you are!" Natsu gasped, tossing her high in the air.

Misty giggled and laughed, falling back into his arms only to get tickled by him. Immediately Mest and Grandine was taken out of Wendy's arms and passed around the guild while everyone had their turn to play with her youngest babies.

"He looks exactly like his father!" Mirajane giggled, pinching Mest's cheek.

"And look at Grandine, it's about time you get a kid that looks like you Wendy." Lucy joked, laughing as Grandine started chewing on her keys.

"Don't say that Lucy, I actually want a whole family filled with Doranbolt's." Wendy pouted.

"Well I hope my little one looks like me, and has my magic. I don't think I could handle a fire breathing baby." Lucy groaned, her hands going to her stomach.

She shivered and leaned over to Juvia, who was watching her little Yuki in the arms of her adoring husband laugh. A beautiful baby boy with a mixture of their black and blue hair, but with Juvia's eyes. She had a feeling he was going to be an ice mage, henceforth the name Yuki.

"Does it really hurt that much?" She whispered.

Wendy laughed hearing this while Juvia paled.

"Remember when I said I wanted a family full of Gray's?" She asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Well not anymore." Juvia said, "I think this one mini Gray is enough."

Gray chuckled, Lucy paled, and Wendy laughed ever harder. Grandine started getting fussy in Lucy's hands and crawled out of them, landing on the floor under the table with a bump as she started crawling around.

"Grandine? Where do you think you're going?" Wendy asked looking under the table.

Yuki, upon seeing Grandine on the floor, crawled off of his father's lap as well and crawled towards her. The two babies met and started talking to each other, laughing and touching one another. Wendy smiled, Juvia fawned, Gray chuckled, and Lucy still stayed paralyzed with her hand to her stomach.

"And you birthed twins Wendy." Lucy whispered, paling.

"Yeah, I didn't even know twins run in my family. Doranbolt said they didn't run in his." Wendy said.

"Hey, so that might mean Natsu has twin in his family." Juvia whispered, nudging Lucy's ribs.

"NOOOO! I HATE YOU NATSU!" Lucy screamed in the guild.

Natsu looked up, Misty's fist in his mouth as she punched him.

"Huh?" He asked holding her above his shoulders.

"I swear to God if I have twins I'm going to kill you!" She screamed.

Natsu paled and Misty laughed, "Kill Natsu! Kill Natsu!"

"Don't say that Misty!" Natsu told her, making her laugh even more.

Wendy grinned, laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. All of a sudden though she felt a sharp pain in her stomach though and her hands went to her mouth.

"Oh no." She whispered.

Lucy and Juvia calmed down, turning to their friend.

"Wendy?" They asked.

"Oh, no." She said again, rushing to the nearest bathroom in the guild.

"Wendy?" Her friends called after.

She returned to the guild a few minutes later, feeling light headed. Juvia offered her a chair while Mirajane gave her a cup of tea.

"You okay dear?" Mirajane asked.

"Sounded to me that you were-" Cana started, but was interrupted when Levy game bursting into the guild.

"I'm pregnant!" She announced loudly.

The whole guild became quiet, all for Misty who was laughing and tugging on Natsu's hair. Gajeel actually fainted, falling off of his chair and out cold on the floor.

"Congrats." Wendy said first, a light smile on her face.

"CONGRATS!" Filled the room seconds later, everyone cheering and gathering around her.

"We're going to be pregnant together! Our kids are going to be best friends!" Lucy cheered, hugging her best friend.

Wendy smiled and cheered with them, hiding her surprise.

"You aren't going to announce your pregnancy?" Cana asked, slipping next to her.

"I don't even know I'm pregnant." Wendy told her back.

"Are you sure? You've been pregnant, how many times now?"

Cana laughed while Wendy pouted and ignored her.

"You know I'm kidding kid." Cana said.

"I know... I just can't be pregnant again. Doranbolt will be-"

"Used to it?"

Wendy smacked Cana's shoulder, who only laughed still.

"At least you get to be pregnant with everyone else!" She joked.

"I'm not pregnant Cana! I just have the flu or something!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say. At least now the three of your kids will be the best friends. Can you imagine if they all have dragon slayer magic? They could call themselves Team Dragon Slayers and-"

"SHUT UP CANA!" Wendy yelled embarrassed.

She continued to glare while Cana simply laughed and drank her beer.


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: I was reading the new fairy tail chapter and when I saw Wendy and Doranbolt together I started fangirling. Was I alone?**

* * *

"Tell me again Wendy why we are having Misty's third birthday party at Fairy Tail?"

"Because Doranbolt, last time we had it at our place our roof was lit on fire, our backyard was destroyed along with part of the neighborhood, and your friends from the Council started arrested all of my friends."

"Ah, right." Doranbolt nodded watching the members of Fairy Tail go wild in their guild as Misty, the beautiful birthday girl, joined them.

"I hope your friends behave, that was our conditions."

"I know, they will. Each of them promised not to act like a Council Member while here in Maganolia."

"And my friends promised not to fight them, so hopefully her birthday will go without a problem." Wendy smiled nodding her head.

Right when she said that though there was an explosion in the guild and half the roof went missing, Misty giggling like crazy asking Uncle Laxy to use his magic again.

"Thank God we're not home." Doranbolt sighed in relief.

Wendy shook her head and started laughing. Doranbolt smiled and chuckled as well, kissing his wife's forehead.

"I'm going to check on my friends, make sure they're adapting well to their new element." Doranbolt told her.

"I'll be at the buffet with Lucy, eating it up." Wendy said back.

Lucy wasn't alone though, Levy was sitting right next to her, plates of food stacked up all around them as they porked like ladies. Wendy giggled at the sight, getting herself a plate before she joined them.

"I swear, only good thing about being pregnant other than Natsu doing all the chores is eating whatever I want, whenever I want." Lucy said biting meat of a bone.

"Gajeel's the sweetest, he's always waking up in the middle of the night and cooking for me." Levy said, taking sip from her drink.

"Aw, I wish Natsu did that. He burns down the house every time though so he's not allowed in the kitchen." Lucy said then started laughing.

"Ah, Doranbolt was just like that. Before Misty was born he cooked, cleaned, gave me foot massages, and other massages." Wendy wiggled her eyebrows and started laughing with her friends.

"I can't imagine Natsu doing such a thing, speaking of other massages I really have to know Levy. Does Gajeel have any piercings... down there." Lucy whispered.

Levy's face turned bright red.

"Really? You can get it... down there?" Wendy whispered.

"Yeah, I mean you can get piercings anywhere. Just look at Gajeel, I wouldn't be surprised. So does he?"

"Yeah, does he? Does he?"

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE WOMEN TALKING ABOUT?!" Gajeel's voice echoed throughout the guild.

All noise and violence was put on paused as they all stared towards the three ladies being questioned. Levy's face turned so red, she nearly passed out, Wendy started laughing, while Lucy smirked and stood up.

"We're asking your girlfriend if you have any-"

A donut was shoved inside Lucy's mouth by Levy, who was squealing out loud.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She squealed.

"Momma!"

"Momma!"

Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes and turned her attention to the twin babies that were calling her name. Cana and Laxus were watching over them, Misty tugging on Laxus's hair on his shoulders. She was begging Laxus to do the magic again and he simply threw her over towards Gildarts instead, who laughed and started tossing her in the air as she giggled.

Wendy stood up and started walking towards her babies, sitting down on the floor as they started crawling to her.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." She said lifting them both up.

"Are they at that age to eat food yet Wendy, or is it just breastmilk?" Cana asked.

Laxus spit up the drink he was drinking and glared at his girlfriend. Cana shrugged at him.

"What? I'm curious."

"They can eat some foods, and they drink regular milk now. Ever since their fangs grew in, you better watch out Cana when you have a baby of your own." Wendy warned.

"Sober for nine months? No thank you." Cana said stealing Laxus's drink.

"Really? You wouldn't want any kids Laxus?" Wendy asked.

"Too troublesome to think about it now." Laxus answered.

"Eh? Now I think the two of you would have the cutest kid, Cana's soft aburn hair and Laxus's yellow eyes. If you hurry and start now your kid can grow up with Lucy's and Levy's."

Cana spat up her drink while Laxus just walk away, Wendy laughing so hard so could barely breath.

"Very funny." Cana said dryly.

"Momma!"

"Hungree!"

"Nice save babies, excuse me Cana while I feed my children." Wendy said standing up.

Grandine clung to her neck while Mest kept leaning back trying to fall down, Wendy having a hard time carrying the both of them. Luckily her husband saw this and came to help, grabbing Mest as he fell and spinning around with him.

"Dadda!" Mest cheered.

"Hello Mest, my intelligent little son."

"So Doranbolt, how does it feel to have a mini you?" Wendy asked.

Doranbolt laid a kiss on Mest's cheeks, "a little strange. You've seen my baby pictures, it's like I'm looking at my babyself right now. Although, if I look really hard, he has your ears."

Wendy snorted, "my ears?"

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes and lifted up Grandine, getting her better settled as she reached for a bottle on the baby table. Grandine reached for it rather forcefully and snatched it away, drinking as she settled in her mother's arms.

"Looking at our kids all day though, I'm tired of seeing myself. We need to have one who looks like you soon." Doranbolt said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Doranbolt, I love this family of yous. You don't know how disappointed I was when Grandine didn't have your hair."

"What are you talking about? It's spikey, isn't it?"

Wendy started laughing, "you don't have spikey hair."

"I do, sort of. It could be spikey." Doranbolt said touching his hair while Mest started crawling on the table, stuffing cookies and cupcakes in his mouth.

"Wendy! Doranbolt! We're about to cut the cake!" Natsu announced.

Wendy and Doranbolt looked over to the voice, Mirajane carrying in a huge cake three times bigger than Misty to the middle of the room with three candles at the top. Misty's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"DON'T USE YOUR POWERS TO LIGHT THE CANDLES NATSU!" Wendy yelled.

The guild started laughing as Nastu grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Could you watch Mest for a second? I want to take a picture, besides I promised Lahar and everyone they could leave after cake." Doranbolt said handing their frosting son to her.

"No problem, thank them for me for coming and promise a smaller, private party next year with just Era people. Misty will love having two birthday parties." Wendy giggled.

"We need to stop spoiling her before she gets used to it." Doranbolt said.

Wendy looked around the guild, at everyone here for Misty, at all the presents, all the food, and the size of the cake again.

"I think we're too late on that one." She said.

Doranbolt laughed as he walked off. Wendy smiled lightly as she repositioned Grandine, holding Mest in her other hands. She felt someone sit next to her and was a little relieved when Grandma Porly took Grandine from her hands.

"Thanks Grandma Porly." She said.

"She definitely takes more after you, look how messy the other one is." Prolyusica said with her nose turned up.

Wendy giggled and licked Mest's cheek before wiping his face and fingers off with a napkin. She bounced Mest on her knee, who started laughing, and looked over to Grandine who's eyes were slowly drifting close.

"I can't believe how easily she can fall asleep with so much noise." Wendy said as everyone sang happy birthday.

"She must be used to it, it all becomes background noise after so long. Have we discovered these two magic yet?"

"Not yet, though I'm hoping for at least a dragon slayer magic with one of them. Although I won't think I'll last very long if the other will have Doranbolt's. Maybe both of them being magicless is best." Wendy sighed.

"Children whose parent's are mages rarely don't have magic. Still, dragon slayer magic is something you can't simply inherit, or at least I would guess. Misty has to be the first child born from a dragon slayer. Your children the first really, so it's unknown what can be what."

"Up until Lucy and Levy give birth, Fairy Tail's about to get very rowdy and busy soon."

"Isn't it already?"

Wendy giggled at the joke and watched Misty blow out the candles, teleporting onto the cake and splattering it on everyone. That was going to be hell to try and take out of her dress, this was Misty's day though so she let her do whatever she wanted.

When she asked Natsu and Laxus to use their magic to unwrap her presents though, that's when Wendy had to step in immediately and punish Natsu that he was actually about to do it.


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: New Fairy Tail is out and Doranbolt had the spotlight on him for like half a page, hahaha. At first it was a hobby, but now it's an obsession. The strange thing about Fairy Tail is, you know how in most animes you image yourself with the guy? I don't really do that for Fairy Tail, I image them with the people they're supposed to end up with. Sure Natsu is hot, I can't be with him though because I love Lucy and she's perfect. Same for Doranbolt and Wendy and other couples. It's kind of funny, whatever though. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Doranbolt froze, the spoon in his hand stopping inches away from Grandine's mouth who was getting fussy as she wanted more food. She started crying and Doranbolt dropped everything, letting her make a mess of her food on the high chair as she grabbed the spoon herself.

"Are you sure?!" He asked.

Wendy bit her bottom, nodding her head. "Grandma Porly confirmed it yesterday."

"Ah-ah, Misty's barely three! The twins not even one! How could you be pregnant again?!" He asked.

"Well you see Doranbolt, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they-"

"I was being serious Wendy!" He yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?! I don't know why! Maybe you didn't use protection!"

"Wendy this is getting ridiculous! I can't handle having more kids, it's already a handful with the twins and it's interfering with my work and you know I'm trying to get that promotion!"

Wendy's eyes widened, "well EXCUSE ME for making you spend some time with your FAMILY!"

Doranbolt took a deep breath and sighed out, "Wendy-"

"No, truly I'm sorry for giving you a family and my love 24/7 for the rest of my life."

"Wen-"

"Just get out Doranbolt."

"Wendy, I didn't mea-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" She roared.

Doranbolt stared at his wife, his family, before just teleporting out of his home. He knew better than to question Wendy when she was mad, especially pregnant mad. He was angry as well though and knew even better not to argue with a pregnant woman, so he just simply left and was going to stay gone until he started regretting the whole agreement in the first thing. Hopefully with the two of them cooled off, they could talk like reasonable people without ripping at each other's throats. Wendy wasn't going to be there when he came back though. She sat in her kitchen, tears rolling down her cheek while her children continued eating around her.

"Momma?" Mitsy called waving her hand.

Wendy sniffed and wiped her tears away, "yeah baby?"

"Where's Daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy's... at work. He's going to be at work for a very long time so we're going to visit Grandma Porly, okay?"

"Grandma!" Misty cheered.

"You have to help me get ready though, okay Misty? Can you help Mommy?"

"Yes! Mommy! Yes! Yes!" Misty cheered.

"Ma! Ma!" Mest cheered.

"Ya! Ya!" Grandine cheered next to her.

Wendy sniffed and smiled, "don't worry. I'll take care of you three, four." She mumbled softly, touching her stomach.

* * *

"I take it he didn't take it well?" Porly asked opening up her door.

Wendy sniffed and shook her head.

"Where's the kids?"

"Natsu and Lucy's, just for the night. I needed, I wanted..."

"Come in dear."

Wendy walked in and collapsed on Porlyusica, crying her eyes out.

"He's just an idiot, he'll realize his mistake sooner or later." She comforted her.

"I just don't, I know but, it still hurts Porly. I gave up everything for him and our family, gave him everything for us and yet he, he-"

"You're forgetting dear that he's a man and men are idiots."

Wendy giggled, wiping her tears away. Porlyusica dragged her in and closed the door afterwards, getting her settled in her guestroom. She laid Wendy down and gave her a nice cup of tea, sitting near her bed as Wendy laid there.

"How have you been with him?" She asked.

"Wonderful, I mean having three kids is hard but we still manage to make time for each other. We're a happy family, it's only lately that he's been getting... explosive I guess is the world." Wendy mumbled.

"Do you argue a lot?"

"Not until he heard about this stupid promotion at work. Before that we were good, he'd work, I'd take care of the kids until he came home and then we'd take care of them together. And I know it sounds like I'm being unfair, I care about his work too and I want him to get it, I just wish he wouldn't let it blind him though from his family sometimes."

"Has he ever harmed you?"

"God no Porlyusica! He loves me!" Wendy shouted.

"I'm just checking dear, I have to watch out for my youngest."

Wendy smiled, "sorry, thank you Porly."

"Maybe he just had a bad day Wendy, or maybe he was stressed just like you sometimes get. We both know he didn't mean anything by it and-"

"I know that Porlyusica, I know that and that's not the problem. I know he's sorry, I know he didn't mean anything but, but, what if I'm ruining his life?"

Her fingers started shaking and Porlyusica didn't know what to say.

"We've been together for 8 years, 8. I first met him when I was in 12 and then even back then I ruined his life. I made him mess up his mission for the council, then the years after that I made him chose me over his work, I made him love me so much, I made him marry me and move in with me, I made him have a family with me. I never once stopped to think what Doranbolt might have wanted. Before I met him, he probably had a life planned out. He probably planned to be a head council member one day, have a big house with a trophy wife and instead he's stuck with me. An orphan guild girl with four kids. I didn't want to trap him Porlysuica, I love him so much I, I, I don't know what to do anymore. I've trapped him."

"Wendy, you're hormonal and are throwing things way out of proportions. You didn't make Doranbolt do any of those things, you can't make anybody do anything Wendy. Humans have their own free will." Porly said.

"But Porly-"

"Listen to me dear, Doranbolt is a grown adult. Was a grown adult when he met you. Do you honestly believe that if he didn't want and love you that he wouldn't have left? He wasn't a child, isn't a child. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow though, for now go to bed." Porly said tucking her in.

"I'm sorry Porly." Wendy whispered closing her eyes.

"Wendy, you may not think it yourself but you're still so young. You rushed into this life with him, and even though it all worked out, you still haven't experienced the childish problems. You need to remember this is your first fight in four years Wendy since you've been married, don't think it's the end of the world because of that. You should hear the arguments your friends make with each other sometimes, that Natsu and his mate. Ugh." Porlyusica said before standing up.

Wendy giggled and rested her head against her pillow, pulling the covers up to her neck.

"Night Porly."

"Goodnight daughter."

* * *

Doranbolt arrived in front of Porlyusica's house the next day with an eccentric heart after arriving home and finding his family gone. Porlyusica sat outside of her home, obviously waiting for him with a broom in hand.

"Porly-"

"She's fine Doranbolt, as well as your children." Prolyusica said.

Doranbolt let out a breath before sighing, "how could she make it to Magnolia from Era in her condition? With kids no less?" He growled.

"She told me a friend of hers helped her." Porlyusica said.

"Still... ugh. Is she awake?" He asked.

"No. Listen though Doranbolt, now is not the best time to talk to here."

"Porlysucia, I'm sorry but I'm not leaving until I've spoken to my wife and kids."

"She blames herself Doranbolt."

Doranbolt blinked lightly.

"She thinks she's trapped you and she cried nearly all night at the thought."

"What is she talking about? She's never-"

"I know, she knows, but in her condition right now she can't handle so much stress Doranbolt. She's pregnant, you need to come back another day. Let her have a day of rest, let her relax before she has to work things out with you."

"What is there to work out? It was my fault, my mistake, I'll apologize and swear to never do it again and then we can return home."

"It's not that simple anymore Doranbolt, you don't understand." Porly said before taking a breath, "I barely understand. Wendy's always been special and different and if you don't come back later Doranbolt I'm going to send you packing." She said, holding her broom tightly.

Nothing was going as how Doranbolt planned. He needed to see his wife, his kids, make everything all better so they could return home as one big happy family and yet Porlyusica was trying to prevent that. He could stand his own about her, he shouldn't though.

"Can I at least see the kids?" He asked.

"They're at the Dragneel's house."

"Thank you." Doranbolt said before teleporting off.

Porlyusica sighed and went back inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: I feel like I haven't updated in like, months. It's a scary feeling. Everyone, what would happen if I just got amnesia? None of these stories out would end... that would be horrible. Especially the incomplete ones since I haven't written the endings yet.**

* * *

"What you do this time man?" Natsu asked.

"What do you mean this time? This is the first time I've come over here." Doranbolt said.

"Right, I'm so used to saying that to Gajeel though I kind of lost track of people who spend the night here. Come on in, they're in the kitchen." Natsu said opening his door.

"Thanks." Doranbolt said walking in.

There a combination of boxes, toys, food wrappers, and trash all in the hallway that reminded Doranbolt of how his house looked like when Wendy was pregnant. He'd go to work and when he'd come home there would be trash everywhere. Seems the only difference here though was that Natsu didn't take kindly to cleaning. Natsu held the door open to the kitchen, there all his children were at the table with Lucy serving them all, a slight baby bump showing from under her apron.

"Daddy!" Misty yelled teleporting off the table.

"Misty!" Doranbolt yelled back, catching her as she fell and hugged her close.

"Miss you Daddy! Misty miss you!"

Doranbolt kissed his daughters face all over, "I missed you too Misty."

"So what you do? Huh? What did you do to make Wendy show up here in the late night? Huh?" Lucy growled.

"I snapped on her, I didn't mean it though. I made a mistake." Doranbolt sighed placing Misty down.

He reached for his youngest next and held them both, giving them both an equal amount of kisses. Lucy glared while Natsu walked over, rubbing his kranky wife's shoulders.

"Porlyusica wouldn't let you see her huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, told me now wouldn't be the best time to."

"Probably for the best, you should have seen her last night. I've never seen Wendy so... so heartbroken."

Doranbolt leaned his head down and sighed, hugging his children close.

"I don't know what to do."

"Give her time, Wendy's never one to hold grudges."

Doranbolt sighed, "yeah alright. Would you mind if I joined you for breakfast?"

"Of course not." Natsu grinned.

"Huh, speak for yourself." Lucy pouted.

"Ignore her Doranbolt, she's just hormonal." Natsu whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Lucy yelled.

"First rule of dealing with pregnant women Natsu, always listen to what they say and always tell them they're right."

Lucy smirked, "I like that Doranbolt, you can stay. Natsu, you leave."

"Aw, Lucy!"

* * *

Wendy woke up in the middle of the night. She looked down at Grandine, Mest, and Misty sleeping right beside her and slowly moved away from them and out of bed. She placed on a warm coat before exiting her room, tiptoeing across the living room and kitchen towards the front door where she smelt him. He was standing outside of the house, staring at the door until she came. She smelt him earlier in the day and over at Natsu's when she picked up their kids. She didn't expect to see him, at least not until tomorrow.

"What are you doing here Doranbolt?" She asked.

"Come back Wendy, I'm sorry. I miss you, I miss our kids."

Wendy snorted, "it's hardly been a day."

"And yet I still miss all of you. Please. What do I have to say or do to make you come back?"

Wendy closed her eyes and took a breath, "not right now Doranbolt. I need... I need some time to myself alright? I can't, I don't... just no."

"How much time Wendy?"

"I don't know, another day? Maybe three? I just, I'm hurting a lot right now."

"I'm sorry Wendy!"

"I know you are Doranbolt, but that's not all! It's not only about you right now alright?!" She shouted.

Doranbolt flinched and Wendy turned back around.

"Check back in two days or I don't know Doranbolt, I just don't know." She said hugging herself.

"What about the kids?"

"I can take care of them."

"Wendy-"

"What Doranbolt? I never needed you, I only ever have wanted you and it hurt to hear you say those things to me! I can take care of my children by myself, without you. I've just always wanted you and now, now things are unclear. I don't know what I want anymore." Wendy whimpered.

"Wendy, please don't say that."

"I won't take your children away from you, you can always visit him but-"

"Can you please stop talking like we're splitting up!? Please?! For my sake of mind!?"

Wendy closed her mouth and shook her head, "good bye Doranbolt."

He didn't want to leave, he wanted to argue, to beg, to plead, to try and work things out, he remembered he wasn't supposed to be here though. He remembered that she was pregnant again and wasn't supposed to be stressing her out. He clenched his fist as he turned his back to her and left. Wendy stood alone on the porch and sighed, closing her eyes and eating the air around her. It was cool and refreshing, waking her up a little bit. As she made the move to re-enter the house, she looked over her shoulder when she heard and smelled him come back.

"No, I can't leave you again." He said.

"Doranbolt." Wendy started.

"No, listen to me. You're going to make me leave and things aren't going to get better. They aren't. You're going to suffer alone as well as me, but we won't be the only ones. Our kids are going to suffer and when we do finally decide to talk about this Wendy it'll be too late, I know it will. Tell me what's the matter Wendy, I won't leave. I won't hide. Please just talk to me, what changed? We used to talk together all the time, even recently. Please tell me what's the matter so we can get passed this and return home."

"Doranbolt." Wendy started crying.

"Is it my job? Because I'll quit it for you without a seconds hesitation. Is it because we live in Era? We'll move first thing back here in Magnolia this morning, please just talk to me."

"It's because of that." She cried.

Doranbolt raised his eyebrows, "what? Because I'm willing to give you anything to make you happy?"

"No, it's because I feel like I'm forcing you to do all these things." She cried into her hands.

"Wendy," Doranbolt breathed taking a step forward.

"I feel as if I have you trapped. If it wasn't for me, if we haven't had met your life would have been so much better. You would have been so much happier, you wouldn't be struggling with your job and kids, you wouldn't be fighting for a promotion for a job you obviously deserve, you wouldn't be arguing and begging your wife to come back home. Your life would have been so much easier without me, us."

"I didn't want an easy life though."

Wendy's eyes widened and she looked behind her eyes, seeing Doranbolt with a simple smile on his face.

"You know my past Wendy, you known what I've been through to get where I am. All my life had been difficult, a struggle. All my life I wished it was easier to live, and when I finally achieved that goal by joining the council... I realized that wasn't what I wanted. Sure the struggles were hard, but I enjoyed them all. Each obstacle made me the person I am today, even meeting you. I could have had a normal girlfriend, a normal life and family. I wanted you though Wendy, I wanted all of you. If anything I'm the selfish one, I'm the one who trapped you to me. You were so young, you could have experienced so many things, different things in your life and yet I took that all away from you."

"I never once felt that way!" Wendy cried.

"And I never once felt like you ever trapped me, so stop trying to convince yourself you did."

Wendy sniffed and looked up at Doranbolt, who had made his way over to her and was hesitant to pull her in his arms.

"I love you Wendy, all of you. If I lived a thousand times, in every life I'd always chose you. That's just how it is."

Wendy leaned into his chest and slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, crying in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry Doranbolt."

Doranbolt smiled and relaxed, hugging her back.

"I'm just happy you forgave me at the end. Please come home Wendy." He begged.

Wendy nodded her head in his chest, humming lightly. Doranbolt grinned and kissed her head, pulling her even closer.

"I'm so sorry about how I reacted Wendy, I am happy though. Glad even. What will we be naming this one?" He asked.

Wendy sniffed and looked up, "well I was thinking of the name Charlie-"

"Anything but her name please, did you tell her about our spat? Please tell me you didn't, I wouldn't be able to function properly if she came to live with us."

Wendy giggled and shivered lightly as the night wind started picking up. Doranbolt noticed and opened the door for her, leading her back in.

"Rest, I'll be back for everyone in the morning. Don't want you to get sick." Doranbolt said.

Wendy shook her head and grabbed his hand, leading him into the back room. The next morning Porlyusica entered the guestroom only to find the whole Gryder family sleeping on the same bed, Doranbolt nearly falling off while Wendy laid sprawled out over him, Misty with her toes in his nose while Grandine and Mest slept soundlessly next to each other. She sighed and walked over, tapping Doranbolt's forehead until he woke up.

"Huh?" He yawned.

"Good work boy."

He blinked and looked around, seeing his family back with him. He grinned and settled back into place.

"Thanks."

"Now get out of my house, the lot of you."


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLynx17: I need a long days rest people. At least a mini-coma before I'm fully back to 100% me. Thanks for your reviews, LOVE YOU ALL!A bit of a time skip happened.**

**Wendy - 21**

**Doranbolt - 27**

**Misty - 5**

**Grandine - 3**

**Mest - 3**

**Nowi - 2**

* * *

"And then Mommy told Mest to put the pepper shaker down, but Mest didn't do that, and then he spilled pepper all over the floor and Mommy yelled, and then Mest sneezed and like, a huge gust of wind came out of his nose and wrecked the whole kitchen! And then the pepper got everywhere and I started sneezing as well, and then Grandine started sneezing and an even bigger gust of wind came out of her nose! And that's why we have a small hole in our kitchen Daddy!" Misty, the five year old said.

Doranbolt blinked and looked up at his wife, seeing her sitting on the kitchen table with her head in her hands, Nowi sleeping soundlessly stapped on her back while Mest and Grandine were in two walkers, walking around the kitchen.

"So how was your day Daddy?" Misty asked tilting her head.

"Both of them, both of them. And I thought teleportation was a bad magic." Wendy groaned.

"We can fix it Wendy." Doranbolt said walking into the kitchen, trying to avoid stepping on things though it wouldn't do much damage.

"I wish Grandine was here." Wendy whimpered.

"Ma!" Grandine squealed.

"Not you baby, ugh Mom I miss you." Wendy mumbled setting her head down on the table.

She started shaking her head, "I don't know what to do."

"Easy, we'll get some more magic bracelets and let Mest and Grandine wear them."

"They have dragon slayer magic though."

"We'll just up the power, stop worrying Wendy."

She looked up and saw her husband's smiling face, smiling lightly back at him.

"Welcome home dear."

"I'm home Wendy."

"WELCOME HOME DADDY!" Misty squealed in his ear.

Doranbolt flinched before grinning, tickling her sides.

"I'm home Misty."

She giggled and laughed, making Wendy smile at the two of them.

"How'd you like to help Daddy clean up this mess?"

"Hmmm... Okay!" She cheered.

"Just take the twins and Nowi upstairs Wendy, Misty and I have this covered." Doranbolt said placing her on the floor.

Wendy nodded and stood up, lingering in the kitchen for a second.

"Have you thought about what we talked about?"

"Yeah, I have."

"This house is too small for the six of us Doranbolt."

"It's fine unless you plan on having another kid, because I think four is enough."

Wendy giggled and rolled her eyes, "it's just a suggestion."

"Rents high right now in Era though, even if we moved I don't think anyone would buy a house with their kitchen window blown out."

"There's always Magnolia."

Doranbolt looked up to Wendy holding the twins. She walked over to him and kissed his lips gently.

"Just think about it."

Doranbolt paused for a second, "Wait a second..." He whispered to himself before turning his head back.

"YOU AREN'T PREGNANT! RIGHT?!"

All he heard was his wife's laughter from the other room as his response.

* * *

"Daddy? What are we doing here?" Misty asked looking up at her father.

"We're practicing your magic, I think it's about time I teach you how to control it." Doranbolt said rolling his arms around.

"But isn't it just teleporting? I can do that just fine." Misty said, but still took her bracelet off.

"No, it's from getting from Point A to Point B using the shortest amount of magic possible. I'll be training you how to do that and how to teleport even farther distances."

"Wow! That's cool Dad! So you mean I'll be able to teleport from here to those mountrains?!" Misty asked.

Doranbolt gulped, looking towards the mountrains.

"I wouldn't say that far, but who knows." Doranbolt clapped turning back around.

"Alright, to begin training it's all about breathing. Breathing, and visualizing the place you want to go."

* * *

Nowi was fast asleep in her crib while Wendy had her two twins sitting in front of her. Now that she knew they were sky dragon slayers, it was time for a little training of their own. She took a deep breath and showed her twins how she started eating the air. Mest and Grandine blinked and watched her, curious. Wendy smirked and held out air to the two of them, Mest taking a mouthful while Grandine licked hers. The two of them started laughing and tried grabbing air for themselves, Wendy saw that their hands weren't carrying them though.

She showed them how to do it, covering her hands with air and swiping across the room. Grandine and Mest cuffed their hands and started swiping, blinking at the clouds that seemed to be floating in front of them. They started eating together and laughed again.

"Good job you two." Wendy clapped.

* * *

"Two dragon slayers, a teleporter, and one mystery. We sure have our hands full, don't we?" Doranbolt asked.

"Yeah, how'd training with Misty go?"

"She certainly gained your hyperness and impatience, after some Gryder training though I'll have her in shape."

"Don't be too hard on her Mest."

"Of course not, she's my daughter."

"Good, I did a small training with the twins. Now that I know their magic I can try and prevent the disaster from a few days ago."

Doranbolt chuckled, "we wouldn't want that to happen again."

Wendy rolled around in their bed and cuddled against her husband's chest, running her hand up and down it.

"Do you still love me Doranbolt? After four kids and seven years of marriage?"

"Are you crazy? Of course I do!"

"I know, I just need to hear it as a reminder." Wendy pouted.

"I say it at least a dozen times a day Wendy." Doranbolt grinned.

"I need to hear it two dozen though."

"I love you Wendy, even more after seven years and four kids. I love you, love you, love you." Doranbolt whispered kissing her lips.

Wendy blushed and kissed him right back, "I love you too Mr. Gryder."


	14. Chapter 14

**BlackLynx17: Please look forward to my new Mendy story everyone that is about to come out! It's going to be, wonderful, and amazing and just booyah! So enjoy it when it comes out! Don't neglect this story though please, remember to review and show me your support! Thanks.**

* * *

"So this is where you work Daddy?" Misty asked oohing and awing as her father carried her around the council headquarters.

Her eyes were drawn to every passing thing, looking all around the tall buildings and all the different kinds and shapes of people who walked passed. She smiled at each and everyone of them and said hello, having hellos and smiles returned back to her.

"Yup, this is Daddy's job." Doranbolt said with proud ringing in his voice.

Misty giggled and looked around, waving at people and little kids just like her alike. She asked constant questions like what everything was, what was behind every door, and where Daddy worked like in which Doranbolt answered happily. He walked the two of them through the halls, down countless of doors until finally they reached his department. Doors opened and a room filled with Doranbolt's closest friends and their children all looked to see who entered. When everyone saw the always talked about Misty, looking exactly like her father, they flocked to her like moths to a flame. Misty loved the attention and started entertaining them all, singing and dancing and giving her best smile to the nice people.

"Only one?"

Doranbolt turned and saw Lahar walking up, his six year old son standing right next to him staring off at Misty who was dancing around with other kids. Lahar looked down at his son and patted his head.

"Lahar, say hi to Daddy's friend." Lahar told him

Doranbolt looked at the spitting image of his best friend and smiled, "Hello Lahar."

Lahar Jr. bowed lightly, "hello Doranbolt sir."

"Sir?" Doranbolt chuckled.

"He's well mannered, you can go off and play if you want Lahar."

"Thanks Father." Lahar Jr. said before wandering off into the crowd of kids.

"I still can't believe you named your own kid after you... actually, yes I can. That's just the type of person you are." Doranbolt started laughing.

"Shut up Doranbolt, what about you and Mest?"

"Wendy's been naming all the kids Lahar, I have no say whatsoever in them at all. I just barely managed to keep her from naming our youngest Charlie, barely."

Lahar chuckled, "she has you so whipped man."

"I don't care, I love her."

Lahar shook his head lightly, "I never would have imaged you as the kid type."

At this Doranbolt let out a laugh of his own, "funny! I always thought the same thing!"

The two of them shared a heartful laugh, Misty's ears picking up on her Daddy's laughter. She turned and saw him talking to one of her favorite uncles and quickly teleported over to him.

"Uncle Lahar! Hi!" Misty landing on his shoulders.

Lahar nearly fell over and grabbed a hold on Misty's legs, swinging her around in front of him while she giggled. He held her up and smiled, staring into her emerald green eyes that he's seen so much over the past years from her father.

"Hello Misty! What did I warn you about being careful?" Lahar lectured.

Misty giggled, "I knew you were going to catch me Uncle Lahar! And if not you then Daddy! And then if not Daddy than myself because Daddy has been teaching me to teleport and I have been getting better! Honestly!" Misty said.

"Haha, I believe you. My how big you've grown, I swear you and Lahar are just shooting straight up! Have you seen Lahar yet? I believe he's finally grown taller than you."

Mitsy gasped, "LAHAR'S HERE?!"

She turned around and spotted the older male, teleporting on top of him in a fit of giggles. Lahar Jr. glared at the little girl before helping her back up, dusting her off a little bit before greeting her with a bow and a small smile.

"If I wouldn't know any better, I bet we'll be brother in laws in the future." Lahar joked, chuckling to himself.

Doranbolt frowned though, "I wouldn't count on it. Misty's going to become a nun."

Lahar laughed and pushed his friend's shoulder. "How's the Mrs. and kids doing?"

"Fine, Wendy didn't think I'd be able to handle bringing the twins so it's only Misty this year. She didn't even think I could handle Misty."

"There's always other bring your children to work days, I can only image the day when they're all old enough. How many are there again? Five?"

"Four, though I think Wendy's pregnant again. Why else would she be convincing me to move us to a bigger home?"

Lahar chuckled, "you know, out of everyone I thought you would be the last to get married, the very last person to have a big family as well."

Doranbolt shrugged, looking over his daughter and thinking of his family. "What can I say, Wendy made me want... everything."

Lahar smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad you found a girl like her bro."

"You and me both." Doranbolt smirked.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Misty!"

"Here!"

"Mest!"

"Yeah!"

"Grandine!"

"Yes!"

"And Nowi." Wendy said.

"Ah!" Nowi cooed in her mother's arms.

"Now today is a very special day, it's our Daddy's birthday so we're going to making him breakfast in bed. Does everyone understand?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

Wendy giggled and cheered with her children, rolling up her sleeves. Doranbolt laid in bed upstairs, quietly blinking at the ceiling. If he was supposed to have breakfast in bed and if it was supposed to be a surprise then shouldn't they be quiet? Not cheering? Or yelling? He chuckled and leaned further back into his pillow, closing his eyes. He'd rest until they'd come, he was sure that they'd wake him up climbing the stairs.

About half an hour later Doranbolt heard them sneaking up, the voices of shush following after. The door creaked open and Doranbolt opened his eyes, seeing his oldest holding a tray of food with the twins behind her and his youngest in his wife's arms.

"Morning Daddy." Misty smiled.

"Morning Pa!" The twins said.

"Happy birthday dear." Wendy said before holding up Nowi, "happy birthday Daddy!" She said for her in a baby voice.

"Happy birthday!" Grandine and Mest repeated jumping on the bed.

Doranbolt laughed as he scooped them up, giving them both sloppy kisses on their cheeks before turning to Misty who was itching to jump as well, but was slowly walking the food over.

"Thanks Misty." He told her grabbing it.

Mitsy grinned and hoped on the bed, making Doranbolt spill the orange juice.

"Mitsy! What did I tell you guys?!" Wendy yelled.

"Sorry Mommy." Mitsy blushed.

She sighed and shook her head, walking over to the bed to lie down. Grandine and Mest laid on Doranbolt's legs while Mitsy was against his chest, sneaking bites when she thought her Daddy wasn't looking though he knew. Though it was supposed to be his breakfast in bed it turned out to be everyone's.

"So Daddy? What do you want to do today?" Misty asked.

"Yup, it's all about you today Doranbolt so ignore if these two want to go to the park." Wendy smiled tickling Grandine and Mest.

"I just want to spend time with my family of course."

"Hooray!" Misty cheered.

"Daddy!" The twins called.

Wendy chuckled and kissed his cheek, "I think that can be arranged."


	15. Chapter 15

**BlackLynx17: I want to start putting more of other character in this, it's hard remembering who has kids though. I need to start writing everyone down, silly me. I'm just so strung up of Mendy it's really an obsession now. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

One day in the guild when all the girls were sitting together, talking about the latest gossip and new Fairy Tail members born, Lucy said something.

"You know what Wendy? You should come over for a play date with Akai."

The conversation turned to all takes about play dates between children with Juvia, Levy, Wendy, and Levy, all of them planning out their dates. This is how Wendy found herself one Sunday morning with the Nowi, Juvia babysitting Misty and the twins for her.

Wendy held this little, absolutely beautiful baby created from her two best friends in the whole world in her arms... then again everyone in Fairy Tail were her best friends. Little Akai Dragneel was absolutely nosebleed worthy, her pretty pink hair up in two ponytails with star clips in them. Her dress was a bright white one with pin flowers all over, her eyes big and brown as they stared up at Wendy.

"I, I... I want to take her." Wendy said.

Lucy started laughing while Natsu gave her a look and quickly took Akai back from her.

"Natsu!" She yelled.

"Don't you have four of them already?!" He asked.

She pouted, "yeah but none of them have pink hair."

"I don't know what you are talking about though Wendy, Nowi is absolutely gorgeous. Your dark blue hair and his bright green eyes makes for the most beautiful, oh my goodness! Let me have Nowi, you already have four!" Lucy said hugging Nowi close now.

Lucy and Wendy started giggling while Natsu stared and shook his head, taking Nowi from Lucy now and heading out of the living room to upstairs.

"Where are you going Natsu?!" Lucy called.

"To Akai's room! Children shouldn't hear their mothers talking about stealing them!" He called walking up.

"Natsu! We were only kidding!" Lucy said.

"I don't know Lucy, that pink hair is to die for."

Lucy looked back at Wendy and started laughing. Natsu was near the room now, opening the door and leading the two kids in. He sat on the floor and placed the two babies on the floor, watching Nowi stare around the pink room and Akai suck on her fist. He chuckled lightly and pulled out a box of toys, tossing them on the floor. After he laid down comfortably and watched the children play.

Nowi looked at a doll and blinked before tossing it towards Akai. Akai picked up the doll and started chewing on it's head.

"No, no Akai. You don't eat plastic." He lectured.

Akai cried for a bit before finding a new toy. The both started playing with blocks, Akai chewing while Nowi built.

"Why do you keep eating things?" Natsu whined then started laughing.

He sure he was the same way when he was younger, except ten times worse. When he saw Akai start building with her blocks he was grateful that Lucy was the Mother, thanking her smartness genes. Nowi and Akai mostly got along, and Natsu had to admit that her blue hair was beauitful. There was no way he'd ever give up her darling little star though.

Nowi and Akai made baby talk and Natsu laughed, lying down. He watched the children play for so long, he didn't notice how his eyes were drooping down or how he fell asleep. A few hours later the two mothers wondered why the upstairs room was so quiet and went to explore. Quietly opening the door, the two peeked in and spotted Natsu snoring lying on his back with Nowi and Akai curled up on his chest.

Wendy started giggling while Lucy sighed and smiled lightly.

"He's a good dad, isn't he?" Wendy whispered.

"Surprisingly yeah." Lucy whispered back, "let's leave them alone and get started on dinner. I'm sure our dragon slayers will be hungry when they wake up."


End file.
